


Dating KPOP Idols

by lofiuv



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, boyfriend au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: just whatit islike todatekoreanidols





	1. Jung Hoseok

— v v cute relationship  
— cuddles  
— eating (aka a mess??)  
— wiping food off lips  
— ruining the moment by legiT SCREECHING  
— him screaming too cus why not ???  
— picking out your outfits !!  
— realising it's his clothes  
— "hoseok these are your jean-"  
— "sHH! you look cute in my clothes."  
—"but it doesn't fit me-"  
—"omg y/n i'm gonna post it on the twitter account."  
—"yOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME?!"  
— says 'i love you' a lot  
— like you're just tying your shoe laces and he's like  
— "y/n i love you so much! my beautiful sweet loving adoring caring-"  
— "i'm tYING MY LACES!"  
— in summary you two are just a rlly cute couple and he luvs you so much!! he will always look after you and care for you


	2. Choi Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dating  
> dibidibidibidis

— he's so tall he'll make you feel smol  
— even if you're tall, he's tall  
— "aw y/n you're so cute and small"  
— "minho i'm practically the same height as you."   
— "but i'm taller."  
—or  
— "aw y/n you're so cute and smol"  
— "minho stfu you're too tall."  
— "aND?!"  
— always having to calm him down when kibum triggers him  
—"choi minho, calm down, okay?"  
—"hE EVEN TOOK MY TEDDY BEAR!"  
—"wHAT?!"  
—going to the dorm to scold kibum  
—"y/N iTS A TEDDY BEAR?!"  
—" i feel like a nursery teacher."  
—luving it when he dyes his hair  
— which is rare like ?????  
—"minhO YOUR HAIR IS SILVER!"  
—"i know y/n. i'm gonna redye my hair soon though."  
—rip choi minho's gray/silver hair 2k16 to 2k16  
— even having a funeral for that box of hair dye  
—crying at the funeral  
—minho like ???  
— cooking!!  
—if you're good at cooking he would  
—gAS YOU TF UP  
—"omg y/n yOU MADE RAMEN?!"  
—"yeah, i did."  
—" wOOOW!"  
—but if you're bad  
—" i'm not even gonna try cooking."  
—"takeaway?"  
— in summary   
— minho is a v v sweet bf who  
will luv and support you in each and every single way  
— and is an embarrasing ball of fluff  
— this is short sorry lol


End file.
